Sensor systems have been developed to provide for touching and non-touching input systems capable of detecting and analyzing gestures to provide enhanced control functions of an electronic device. Touch detection systems usually use a capacitive system with horizontal and vertical electrodes arranged in a matrix. Mutual and self-capacitance measurement can be used to determine one or more touch points. A controller can be configured to track movements and evaluate gestures. An exemplary touch controller is the MTCH6303 manufactured by the assignee of the present application. The application note “MTCH6303 Projected Capacitive Touch Controller Data Sheet”, DS40001803, available from Microchip Technology Inc. is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In some sensor systems, mapping measured touch positions to contact identifiers (IDs) is a combinatorial assignment problem that is solved by calculating distances between measured touch positions and predicted positions of known contacts and determining optimum assignments based on those distances. While in the context of touch sensor systems, the terms ‘contact’ and ‘contact identifiers’ may be used interchangeably. Furthermore, the present disclosure may also use the terms ‘object’ and ‘object identifier’ as synonyms to the use of ‘contact’ and ‘contact identifiers’.